joshua_eatons_stupid_jokesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
= Season One (All Sons & Daughters album) = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia |} Season One is the first studio album by the duo of All Sons & Daughters, and the album released on March 13, 2012 by Integrity Music. The album was produced by Paul Mabury. Contents hide * 1Critical reception * 2Track listing * 3Charts * 4References Critical receptionedit Christian Music Zine's David Huey said "if you don’t have the first 2 EPs, then this is a must buy."3 Cross Rhythms Lins Honeyman said "it contains more light and shade than your bog standard worship release. In terms of musical approach, Jordan and Leonard are never afraid to be experimental whilst the blending of their vocals adds weight".4 Indie Vision Music's Josh Hamm said "All Sons and Daughters sound like someone was listening to Gungor and then thought to themselves, 'This would be better if we made more lo-fi and slowed it down.' The result is fantastic."5 In addition, Hamm wrote that "so if you’ve already got the EPs, you know what to expect, if you don't, well, you’re in for a treat."5 Lastly, Hamm said "they may not be the most innovative or creative group out there, but they are a solid, worship focused group worth listening to".5 Jesus Freak Hideout's Scott Fryberger said "All Sons & Daughters is one of my favorite newer artists, and I hope there is more to come from these two. Season One is a beautiful worship album with lush instrumentation and passionately-sung lyrics. The only complaint I have is that, having listened to both EPs prior to Season One, it becomes hard not to listen to the full album as two EPs back to back. "Your Glory" has a pretty clear end-of-album feel, which leaves "Dawn To Dusk" and "Reason To Sing" as consecutive songs with beginning-of-album openings. If you've not yet listened to either EP, you may have an easier time with Season One, but those who have may or may not have the same experience as myself. Either way, these songs are diamonds in the rough, and I highly recommend picking this up."6 The Phantom Tollbooth's Derek Walker said the album is "free from predictable directions, these tunes drift, morphing slowly into different shapes, like smoke swirls – yet the two voices cling so close together through all the changes that it makes you wonder whether they are really brother and sister. It works well on headphones."7 Walker wrote that "but the overall standard of both lyric writing and melodies on Season One is tremendous. Despite a tendency to melancholy, these minor-key triumphs can suddenly soar and many are highly memorable. Fresh, original and authentic, this is a fantastic piece of work."7 Track listingedit Chartsedit Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d Album Booklet # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c # Jump up^ "All Sons & Daughters – Chart history" Billboard Christian Albums for All Sons & Daughters. # Jump up^ "All Sons & Daughters – Chart history" Billboard Folk Albums for All Sons & Daughters. # Jump up^ "All Sons & Daughters – Chart history" Billboard Top Heatseekers Albums for All Sons & Daughters. Categories: * 2012 debut albums * All Sons & Daughters albums Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Add links * This page was last edited on 26 December 2016, at 20:05. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia * Disclaimers * Contact Wikipedia * Developers * Cookie statement * Mobile view * * Category:Crap Category:Minecraft YouTubers Category:Dead Jokes